


Yellow Thief

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Demonic Possession, First Time, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill takes over Stan's body and has his way with Ford. Possessed-by-Bill!Stan/Ford, non-con.





	1. Stolen First

Stanley Pines’s body is not the most pleasant one Bill has ever possessed, but taking it over is so worth it. He has made his way down to the basement where he finds Ford sitting by his desk, going through old notes.

For a moment, Bill wonders if those notes happen to be about him, before he remembers: Fordsy had thought it was a good idea to destroy every Bill-related thing he had and burned them all down. The memory makes Bill’s mouth twitch with a grimace, but he hides it. He can have his revenge soon- in a few moments, even.

“Hey, Sixer” he calls out, taking a step towards Ford as Ford starts to stretch by his desk. “Whatcha doing?”

“Stretching,” Ford replies, because he thinks answers like that are funny. “I’m aching quite a bit,” he admits in the same, casual tone, which implies to Bill that Ford wants Stan to fuss over him a little. It makes him want to roll his eyes, but he smiles instead. Walking towards Ford, he offers:

“How about I give you a back-rub?”

Even though Bill is a little annoyed with his little Sixer right now, it’s still cute when Ford’s eyes light up, and Ford turns away fast in order to pretend that he doesn’t want Stan’s hands on him right now. Allowing himself a smirk, Bill closes the distance between them and rests his hands down on Ford’s shoulders, starting to massage them.

He will have to give it to good ol’ Fez: his hands are still in good shape and it doesn’t take long for tension to start to melt away from Ford’s shoulders and neck. Ford closes his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he leans back against Stan’s hands, enjoying their magic on his tense muscles. Bill lets himself enjoy it too, having Ford in his hands like this again; it’s been a while. Bill does have a sentimental side.

Bill allows his hand to slide over to Ford’s chest, stroke his pecs. He hears Ford swallow, his body growing a little rigid again as Bill’s hand nears his nipple through his sweater.

“What are you doing, Stan?”

Ford sounds quiet and calm, which means it’s all a lie; anticipation is all Ford feels now. Bill just smiles first, letting both of his hands slide down to Ford’s chest, then to his stomach. A tiny tremor runs through Ford’s body, growing a little stronger when Bill leans in to whisper into his ear:

“Helping you relax.” Bill presses his nose briefly against the lobe of the ear and now the tremor is visible, making all hairs on Ford’s neck stand up.

Ford blinks hard and fast for a moment before he closes his eyes, leaning further back in his chair and towards Bill. Bill gets bold, then, dropping one of his hands straight down into Ford’s lap, on one solid, sturdy thigh. Ford bites his lip when Bill splays his fingers wide before giving Ford’s leg a light squeeze, letting the tips of his fingers brush down towards the seam following the inner curve of Ford’s thigh. Not for the first time, Bill wishes he could smell Ford properly, hear how the blood in Ford’s cock starts rushing faster as he grows hard.

There is a moan that threatens to erupt from Bill’s throat, only is it his own alone? Is good ol’ Fez aware of what’s going on, somewhere in the back of their now shared mind? Bill hopes so. He wants Stan to be aware of this, what he and Ford are about to lose.

Bet they never thought their first time would be like this.

 _At least I’m not going to murder you afterwards_ , Bill says in his mind, just in case Stan is listening.  _I think._ He smirks again, giving Ford’s thigh another squeeze as he leans in to whisper:

“I believe my stories are calling me.” He is close enough to make Ford’s ear wet just by panting into it. “Dare to join me on the couch? I think I’d like to lean on someone tonight.”

He lets his hands linger on Ford as he starts to pull away, and even Stan’s weak ears catch the sound of Ford’s fingers curling tight around the arms of the chair, making it creak.

“I’ll be waiting, Sixer.”

When he starts to leave, he pushes down an urge to skip, to walk too fast. It turns out to be worth it when he hears Ford get up from the chair, hurry after him.


	2. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gives Ford what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here is where the NSFW non-con happens.

“Aww, why the long face?” Bill smirked as he tied the one last knot around Ford’s left ankle, then backed off from the bed to admire his handiwork. “We both know you want it, so stop complaining.”

From the bed, Ford fumes at him, but he can’t say a word: there is a ball gag in his mouth, stretching his mouth and jaws wide open, and the rope around his wrists and ankles keep him pinned down on the bed. His cock, always a particular favorite of Bill’s among Ford’s body parts, is red and erect; Ford hadn’t minded his brother’s decision to seduce him at all before realizing that it wasn’t actually Stan who had made that decision. Up until that, Ford had been accepting of everything, from kisses to hand-jobs to even being tied down. It’s hilarious how fickle humans are.

“You want this baby deep in your ass,” Bill says, groping the front of Stan’s pants; the twitch in Stan’s dick is delicious, making Bill lick his lips as he seeks out the shape of Stan’s cock through his pants and gives it a firm squeeze, after which he slides his hand down to fondle his balls in similar manner. Once Bill’s back in his own body, he needs to fuck Stan as well as Ford, but fucking Stan over will have to do for now. Having teased himself enough, Bill grabs the hem of Stan’s undershirt and starts to pull it over his head.

He can’t help but smirk when he feels Ford’s eyes on him, following the curve of Stan’s generous belly to his hairy, muscular chest, dropping down when Bill leans over to take Stan’s boxers off. Stan’s dick is at half-mast when it bops into sight, fat and curving in shape; Bill takes it into his hand and strokes it, rubbing his thumb in circles over the bulbous head. He wonders if Ford is still tight at this age, how much his body will resist Bill. How much it won’t, because it wants Stan’s dick inside it so bad.

That makes Bill sigh.

“You two are just impossible, did you know that?” Bill approaches the bed, climbing on top of it. He frowns when he realizes that this spread-eagle position for Ford, while visually appealing, means it’s going to be hard for Bill to fuck him. With some reluctance, he releases Ford’s other leg, grabbing it from the ankle when it tries to kick out at him. He maneuvers Ford over to his side, leaving his still bound leg on the bottom, lifting his free leg up while pushing his own hips in between them.

Ford struggles against him, pulling at the ropes holding him down and trying to kick out with his free leg; Bill lets him do that, waiting patiently until Ford wears himself down. When Ford falls slack against the mattress, exhausted, Bill guides the head of Stan’s cock to Ford’s snug little hole, keeping it in place as he thrusts forward with his hips.

Despite Ford’s best attempts to sound unhappy, his moan upon being entered is anything but.

“You idiot,” Bill says, fondly. He strokes Ford’s thigh as he starts to move, rocking his hips against Ford’s in a slow, steady rhythm. He wants to take his time; this is about Bill too, after all. “All you needed to do was to ask him, really.” Ford is hurting and Bill is too, but unlike Ford, Bill is loving the pain. He loves how Ford’s dry, tight passage feels around Stan’s plump dick, how it’s so hard to move in and out of him. “But since you don’t and he doesn’t, I’m the one who needs to make things happen.”

Ford cries out when Bill goes in deep enough to brush against his prostate, wet sheen gathering up into his eyes.

“Good thing I’m looking out for your interests.”

When they’re done, Stan’s come is trickling out of Ford’s raw, abused hole, but it’s his tears that make Bill within Stan come undone.


End file.
